The Other Hunters
by ShotgunRain
Summary: My name is Azura Wilson and I come from a long line of hunters and huntresses. The Wilson lineage is almost as well known as the Winchesters, although we are more low key than them. Azura is a hunter in training, never worked anything more than a vengeful spirit. When the Winchesters show up she gets her first real taste of the life. Unbetaed. ***COMPLETE***
1. Prologue

**The Other Hunters**

_Prologue _

It was just like any other day. I went to school, became extremely bored, ate lunch, went back to being extremely bored, celebrated the end of the daily torture called school, and went home. You see that's where my day differed from, say, a normal persons day. For me though, it was just like any other day. I helped my dad dispel an angry spirit. You would think that being active hunters in a place for several years there wouldn't be anything left to hunt, but you would be surprised at how many cases are still unsolved. My name is Azura Wilson and I come from a long line of hunters and huntresses. The Wilson lineage is almost as well known as the Winchesters, although we are more low key than them. However the next day my father and I got the surprise of a lifetime when a certain two brothers showed up on our doorstep.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to their respective owners.**

_Just like any other day._

Yesterday Dad and I had taken care of a vengeful spirit. Today, another one popped up. As a test of my abilities Dad had sent me to dispose of this one on my own. I had a feeling he just wanted to be left alone to study the disappearances that had been happening. First a girl had gone missing from her home, then three days later her brother had gone missing from the same spot. That was about four days told me it wasn't anything we should be worried about, it wasn't something we could hunt. So I left him to it and set out to dispose of the vengeful spirit. Under the cover of the dark, early Saturday morning, I dug up the grave of the spirit. I had my shotgun at the ready, loaded with salt rounds, in case anything were to happen. Nothing did. I hit the lid of the coffin and smashed it with my shovel. After revealing the bones belonging to the spirit, I covered them in salt and gasoline. I pulled myself out of the grave and was met with the spirit standing over me.

"Hey." I said, trying to distract the spirit while climbing out of the grave. It didn't work and the spirit shoved me back down into the grave. As I stood up, a handful of dirt hit me in the face. The bastard was trying to bury me! I shook the dirt out of my face only to be met with another handful. I grabbed my shotgun and aimed at the spirit. When it turned its back to me I shot. It disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I quickly climbed out of the grave and found my matches. I took one out of the package and lit it. I flung it into the grave and the gas lit up. The spirit returned and tried to push me into the flames. I swung my arms to keep my balance against the force of the spirit. It soon became flames as the bones were destroyed. I kept swinging my arms to keep my balance, but one of my arms touched the flames and I drew it close to my chest. I fell back on to my butt. I sat there watching the flames until they had died down. Once they had died down, I shoveled the dirt back onto the grave and packed it tightly. Dragging my stuff back to the car I winced at the burn on my arm. I opened the door to my car and threw everything into the backseat. In the light I looked at my arm and saw an angry red blister covering a strip down my right arm. I started the car and drove home. I pulled into our garage and entered the house. All was silent and I had to remind myself that this wasn't a hunt, it was just my house. I deposited my keys on the table and went upstairs to check on Dad. He had fallen asleep on his desk again. I smiled and turned off his desk lamp. Using my left arm, I used his rolling chair to roll him to his room down the hall. Beside his bed, I haphazardly pulled him onto the bed and covered him with a blanket. I pushed the chair back to his office and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and held it against my burn while I rummaged through the cabinets for the first-aid kit. My hand closed around the handle and I pulled it out. The sound of the case being opened broke the silence that blanketed the house. It was 4 in the morning on a Saturday. The only people up this late are the drunkards and the college students. I pulled out the burn cream and some bandages. I slathered some cream on the burn, hissing at the contact. I wrapped it up in the bandages and put everything back. Dad woke up at 5 and expected me to be up then as well. I figured it wasn't worth it to try and fall asleep. The adrenaline was still pumping through my veins and was making it impossible to relax. I finally decided to sit on the couch and watch some TV. I turned on the TV and curled up on the couch. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep on the couch.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx,

I was woken by incessant banging on the door. It only got louder as I stretched out my limbs. I checked my watch and saw that it was 8 in the morning. I stood up, blinking sleep from my eyes and went to answer the door. Dad came barreling down the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"Who is banging on our door at this ungodly hour?" He asked, voice still filled with sleep. I shrugged and moved to look through the peephole. I saw two male figures with their back to the door.

"Two men." I replied. Dad grumbled something and swung open the door.

"We don't want to buy what you are selling! Now go away!" He went to slam the door, but the tallest one stopped him.

"We're not selling anything Mr. Wilson."

"How do you know my name?" Dad sneered.

"You worked with our dad on a case once." The shorter one replied.

"Yeah? What's your daddy's name?" The two men looked at each other then turned to Dad.

"John Winchester."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to their respective owners.**

_Living Up To The Reputation._

"John Winchester." the shorter one had said. I peered around Dad and got my first good look at the brothers. They weren't much, they looked like regular men to me. Nothing like the stories I had heard from the hunting community. Dad was staring at the brothers like they had grown a second head. They stood awkwardly on our doorstep, waiting for Dad to say something. The silence between them and us was getting unbearable so I spoke up.

"You're the famous Winchester brothers?" I asked. They nodded.

"No offense, but I expected you to be, more." The taller one cocked his eyebrow at me.

"You know, I had a picture in my head and you don't exactly match it."

"Azura," Dad warned. I nodded and closed my mouth. I had a habit of talking too much. Dad turned back to the brothers.

"So you're John's boys?" they nodded. "How is he?"

"He's dead. Been that way for a while now." The shorter one answered.

"Huh. Well imagine that. Why don't you boys come on in for a chat?" Dad stepped away from the door and let the brothers in. He led them to the living room.

"Can I get you boys anything? Water, tea, coffee?" they shook their heads and sat down.

"We just came to talk to you about the disappearances."

"Really? And what do you suppose there is to talk about?" Dad asked.

"The fact that the disappearances happened at almost the same times, three days apart. We think there is a possibility it is the demon we have been chasing for a couple months now."

"I think you would be right. That still doesn't explain why you showed up on my doorstep. So why did you?"

"You worked a case with our Dad-"

"Yes I remember, I was there."

"-that case has similarities to this one so we thought we should come and ask you."

"How did you know I worked a case with your daddy? Did he tell you?"

"No sir. We found out from his journal."

"What else does this journal say about me?"

"That that case was your last before you retired due to the birth of your son." Dad nodded

"Thats right. I'm retired. So sorry I can't help you."

"Can't you give us some information about the demon you came across?"The tall one begged.

"What's your name son? Are you Dean or are you Sam?"

"Sam."

"Alright Sam. Let me tell you something. When I retired from the life, it was so I could live a happy life with my child and wife. To ensure the safety of my son and wife, I got rid of all traces of my past life. So sorry I can't help you." With that Dad turned and left the room. Why had he lied to them like that? He didn't get rid of his old things, he merely kept them in a storage locker. Even then he still took on minor cases. That was one of the reasons Mom and him got divorced. I watched my Dad's figure head down the stairs.

"I should go check on him." I say, heading after him. I quickly descend the stairs and find my father sitting on one of the bar stools. He was running a hand down his face.

"Why did you lie to them Dad?"

"Because, when the Winchesters show up, it means trouble. They were right when they said they thought it was a demon. If it follows the same pattern as the last one, tomorrow there should be two bodies found."

"You knew all along it was a demon?" He nods. "When were you planning on telling me? You said it wasn't anything to worry about, nothing to interest us."

"At the beginning it wasn't. Then after the boy disappeared I knew. I said it wasn't anything to worry about because you weren't ready to handle a demon of this power just yet."

"You always say the best training is on the job learning."

"Yes, but with this one, you only get one shot, one mistake could kill you. I didn't want to see that happen to you." I ran my arm through my hair.

"What happened to your arm?" Dad asks, looking at my bandaged arm.

"Oh. Just that the spirit showed up and tried to push me into its burning grave before it was gone forever. No biggie." I smile. Dad glares at me.

"Show it to me." he commands. I sigh and begin undoing the bandage. I take it completely off and show him the angry blister covering the side of my arm. He tsks and rewraps my arm.

"You should have went to the hospital."

"Yeah, but then I would've had to come up with a cover for why it was burnt so bad, and we all know I'm not good at that."

"You can't do everything on your own Azura. You need to know when to accept help from others."

"Yes Dad." I say. Seriously every time I get an injury he gets like this. Over protective father coming through.

"So what are we going to do about the Winchesters?" I ask. Dad chews on his bottom lip before answering.

"We continue the act of I'm retired and we are living a normal life. So while they are here, no going on hunts without me and no going near where they are staying. We will keep our distance from them. Alright?" I nod. "Alright." he stands and climbs the stairs, I follow him closely. When we enter the living room, it looks like the brothers haven't moved an inch. They looked hopeful, like they thought Dad would've changed his mind while downstairs.

"Sorry boys, I can't help you. I would appreciate if you two left." Dad said.

"Yes sir. Sorry to bother you." They stood awkwardly and Dad showed them to the door. They left and Dad quickly closed the door behind them. He turned to me.

"Remember, no hunts without me, and stay away from the Winchesters." I nodded. "Alright, now what's for supper?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Over 100 views! Thank you guys so much. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**XOXO ShotgunRain XOXO **

_Dad was right._

Dad was right. The next day the bodies of the brother and sister were found in the woods, stripped of their organs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Azura you are not helping them!" Dad yelled.

"Why not? You said yourself this demon is so powerful that we couldn't destroy it ourselves. What makes you think the Winchesters will be able to take it?"

"They are more experienced than you Azura, they know what they are dealing with!"

"Obviously not. They came to you for help."

"That's what all good hunters do! They go to someone who has dealt with something like the thing they are hunting. It helps cut down on time spent on a case!" I took a breath.

"When I asked about this demon, you said it targeted siblings. Are the Winchesters not siblings?" I asked.

"Yes, but it has a type. Brother and sister. I will not let you go out and get yourself kidnapped and then three days later Jacob gets kidnapped. Janice wouldn't let me live it down. She would find some way to blame it on me. I will not let this demon destroy my family!"

"You told me when I first started hunting, that hunting was all about risks. And that if I wasn't willing to take risks, then I might as well stop hunting."

"Hunting may be about taking risks, but it's also knowing when the risk outweighs the benefits, and right now, the risk is outweighing the benefit by a ton. I will not let you risk your life like that."

"Well then, if you won't let me help, can I at least go see where the bodies were found? I don't even have to do anything." I pleaded. I just wanted to be apart of the case. Dad had decided to help the Winchesters after all, but wouldn't let me help. Not even research.

"No. It's too dangerous." Dad was standing firm on his decision. I didn't want to play this card, but as a last resort it seemed as good as any.

"You can't stop me from going. I have my own vehicle."

"I'll take away the keys."

"I have a spare set."

"I'll take out a spark plug."

"I'll call the garage and get a new one."

"Why are you being difficult Azura?"

"Because I want to help. You won't let me even do research. Do you know how insulting that is? You're treating me like I am five years old. Well in case you haven't noticed, I'm not five. I'm freaking 17 years old Dad. I'm sure I can handle research. But no, you have to protect me from everything dealing with this case. Why?"

"I am trying to protect you."

"Then put me on research! The worst I can get from that is a paper cut. I can go through the journals and see if anyone else has dealt with this before."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I was a different man back then, one I swore I would never be again. I just don't want you to see that side of me."

"I can handle it Dad."

"Fine. You can look through the journals, but don't say I didn't warn you." Dad pointed a finger at me.

"You did." I turned on the ball of my foot and headed to the kitchen. I rummaged around in a drawer until I found the keys to the hunting room downstairs. Dad was still standing in the same place, arms crossed as I passed by him to get to the stairs. Our basement looked just like a normal basement when you first walked in, but if you took the time to explore you would find some not so normal things. Like the shotgun in a hidden cavity under the pool table, or the ingredients for spells on shelves in the bar. Or even the giant bags of salt in one of the rooms. I passed by all these things and headed straight for the back wall. A door stood all alone on this wall, always locked. Taking a deep breath and calming myself before unlocking it was a tradition I had started way back when I had began hunting. The presence of all the hunting supplies had a calming effect on me. Shoved away in a corner was a safe. I twisted the dial, whispering the combination out loud.

"35. 21. 11" The door swung open and revealed the stacks of hunting journals from Wilsons past.

_"This one belongs to the first hunter in our family. His name was Joseph Wilson." Dad said holding a journal out to me. The cover was clearly aged, the writing inside faded. Dad put the book back in the safe. _

_"Joseph lived around the same time as Samuel Colt."_

_"The Samuel Colt?" I asked. Dad nodded. "Did they know each other Dad?" Dad shook his head._

_"No probably not." He reached inside and pulled out a newer looking journal. "This is mine. When you go on your first hunt, you'll get your own. Inside you'll write what you were hunting and how you got rid of it. And someday, many years from now, your journal will be in here and someone will be telling their kid about how we hunted."_

_"Can I read yours?" Dad placed it back in the safe and closed the door._

_"No Azura. That's enough of this room for today." _

This time I reached for his journal first. I opened it and a picture fell out. I picked it up and looked at it. A picture of us. Of Mom, Jacob, Dad, and I. I was just a couple months old. It was Jacob's eighth birthday. Mom was behind him holding me, and you could see the reflection of Dad taking the picture in the window. I smiled. Why couldn't things go back to that? When everyone was happy? The place where the picture fell out had another picture sticking out. I flipped to that page. This was as good of a place to start. The other picture was a picture of me on my first day of school. The journal entry read,

_August 15th 2002._

_The divorce was finalized today. It's official, I am now single. Again. I wouldn't even care about this if not for the kids. Janice only wanted custody of Jacob, not Azura. Initially she didn't want either of them, but Jacob begged and begged her to take him. So she did. Left poor Azura here. Told her that she was going on a trip with Jacob. Azura starts kindergarten soon, just like any normal child would. She still believes in 'SuperDad'. That makes me smile. It seems only she can these days. Not much else can. I hope I can raise Azura right, not force her into the life like my dad did with me. I have a while to go before she will be ready for it though, lots of time to worry about little things. And to think on my mistakes, like why I was so foolish that I allowed Janice to find me in the middle of an interrogation. That's what pushed her over the edge, she said. That this had been a while coming, but seeing me with the demon. Musta lit a fuse. Azura, if you're reading this, I am so sorry. So sorry about everything. I hope you can understand why I do the things I do, I'm just trying to raise you the opposite of how I was raised. I never had a choice. I hope you will._

My eyes scanned over the entry about twice before what was written sunk in. I sucked in a deep breath. I stood up and turned towards the door. Dad stood at the door. I haven't even heard him approach. I thrust the journal in his direction.

"Is any of that true?" I asked. He took the book and read the page. Slowly he started to nod.

"Yes. All of it is true."

"You were the reason Mom got a divorce?"He nodded again. "What happened? Don't try and push this off. I want to know." He opened his mouth and shut it quickly. He looked at me, almost like he was trying to decide whether or not to tell. Finally he opened his mouth and began to tell the story.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**200 views! Thank you all so much. Sorry for the shorter chapter. Remember feedback is always appreciated. **

_Things can change in an instant._

Dad gestured for me to sit on the floor with him before he began his story. I sat across from him, cross legged, elbows on my knees, and head resting on my hands.

"After the birth of Jacob, I swore I would never go back to hunting. I swore I would keep my family safe and keep them close. I still watched the news and papers to see if there was anything supernatural happening. Old habits die hard I guess. One day, I caught wind of a small time demon causing some trouble for some other hunters. So I decided to help them out. Janice had taken you and Jacob to go see your grandmother in Kentucky. I couldn't get the time off work, so I stayed home. You guys weren't supposed to be home for about another four days so I figured I could sneak in a hunt to keep my skills sharp. The other hunters and I eventually caught the demon and we brought it to a storage locker to interrogate it. We were in the middle of interrogating it when Janice walked in. Turns out Jacob had gotten sick, so you guys came home and on the way home from the airport she saw my truck parked outside the storage unit. She pulled in and decided to check out what I was doing and found me reciting an exorcism and the demon in the process of leaving its host. The next day I was served divorce papers. The reason was, that she found me performing a satanic ritual on a poor innocent man. She didn't want anything that would remind her of me and that included you guys. She planned to send you guys off to her parents, but Jacob begged to stay with her and you were just so young, so I fought to keep you. Once it was proven that the man was okay, she allowed me to keep you. After a fight of course. The man testified for me, saying that I had freed him from a demon, which I had, but the court took it figuratively. I promised myself that I would protect you from the creatures I used to hunt, and if one day you wanted to join the life, then you would have the choice. Not have to be forced into it like I was and like lots of other hunters. Them Winchesters, they had no choice, but to become hunters. Though if my memory serves well I think that tall one tried to get out. See how well that turned out. Thing is, once you get in, you can't ever get out. No matter how hard you try." I folded my hands in my lap and stared at them.

"I'm not telling you this to freak you out Azura. Or even to scare you off, I'm just trying to get you to see why I do the things I do. Once you hit the demons, you've past the point of no return. That's when you can't get out. So I was just giving you longer to decide if you really want to continue with this life or not. I would be proud of you, no matter the choice you make. I'm your dad, it's kinda what I do." he reached out and patted my hands. I looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks Dad, but I made my decision when I first started hunting. I want to be part of this life. I wanna carry on the legacy." Dads phone started to ring. He looked at it and mouthed,

"Winchesters." I nodded and he answered.

"Hello... Hold on...What happened?... Ok... Alright... Ok got it... Be there in a few... Ok bye." he hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket before getting up.

"What happened Dad?" I asked, getting up along with him.

"The Winchesters found something where the bodies were found, they want me to come check it out." He explained, climbing the stairs. After I locked the door, I chased after him.

"Can I come with you?" I asked. He looked at his watch, then back at me.

"Sure. But you have to do what I say, when I say it. Got it?" I nodded. "Good. Let's head out." I followed him to the car and we headed out to the woods where the two bodies were found.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to their respective owners.**

_Proper Introductions_

I sat beside my dad as he drove to the woods. it had begun as a silent drive, but soon Dads chatter filled the car. I had tuned out after about 5 minutes. He was talking to himself, not uncommon for him and I usually just ignored him.

"Azura, are you listening to me?" Dad was looking at me. We had pulled to a stop near the edge of the woods.

"Huh?" Dad shook his head.

"If you want to be part of this hunt, you need to listen. If things go to shit, you need to know a basic exorcism to protect yourself." I nodded. He recited the exorcism again. it sounded like a bunch of jibberish to me personally, but I nodded and pretended to understand. Dad nodded his head towards my window and said, "here they are, let's go." I turned to look out my window and saw one of the Winchesters right outside my window. I jumped and hit my head on the roof of the car. Dad was laughing silently when I met him at the trunk. I was rubbing where I smacked my head.

"That wasn't funny Dad." He shook his head as he handed me a flashlight.

"You're right it wasn't funny. it was hilarious." I scowled at him as we walked over to the Winchesters.

"Who's this?" the shorter one asked. Dad placed an arm around my shoulders.

"This would be my daughter Azura." he smiled proudly.

"Does she know what she's doing?" the shorter one asked again.

"The best training is on the job training." Dad said. The shorter one raised his eyebrows at Dad and I.

"She'll be fine Dean. She'll stay close to me. That way she'll be safe. Just trust me on this one. She can handle it." The one named Dean threw his hands up in the air.

"Don't say I didn't say anything when things go straight to hell and she gets hurt." He started walking into the forest and the rest of us followed. We shone our flashlights around the forest. Everything looked different at night time. Even the most cheerful of plants quickly became ominous trail markers. We reached a clearing with dark brown stains scattered around it. Dean walked right to the center of the clearing and beckoned for us to join him. He pointed to the tree line.

"If you look at the tree line, some trees are closer to us and some are farther back." He turned in a circle.

"The pattern repeats itself all the way around the clearing. Now I don't know much about forests, but I'm going to take a stab in the dark here and say trees don't naturally grow like that. Would I be right?" Dad began to slow nod.

"That would be a correct stab. The real question is, what does it make?" I turned around in a circle again as well.

"Triangles." I said. The group turned to look at me. I pointed to a group of trees.

"Dean was right when he said some trees are farther ahead than others, but look at the trees between the furthest tree and the closest tree. If you connect them you get a triangle." Dean turned on his foot again.

"There is about five of the triangles around this clearing. it could be a star." the taller one said.

"What made the star and why?" Dad asked. I shrugged.

"Based on my limited knowledge of the situation, my guess would be a demon made it to do demony things."

"Azura be serious." Dad scolded.

"I was. A demon probably did it."

"When did this happen?" that was the tall one again. I really needed to ask him his name sometime. Not now, but sometime.

"As far as the maps go, this place has always been a circle. Or as close to one as nature can get." Dad said. I looked at him more closely, something looked different about him, he looked more relaxed and calm. Probably just being back in his element is having a rejuvenating affect on him. it's nice to see him calm and not always looking like he has a stick shoved up his butt. He tapped his chin with his finger, lost deep in thought, then raised that finger.

"We should split up and do another once over of the area around the tree line."

"That was the first thing we did. Nothing out of the ordinary. Combed the place top to bottom. Not even a tiny thing came up." Dean looked tired and frustrated.

"I just want to find this son of a bitch and gank his ass. Enough games." the taller one nodded. I think dad had called him Sam, but I don't know. I'll just call him Sam.

"I say we split up and do another check of the forest. The demon could have come back since the time when you two checked."Dad said. The brothers looked at each other and finally said,

"Why not. Let's do it." Dad smiled.

"Azura, you stay here and keep watch. Dean, You start over there. Sam, you go over there, and I'll go there." he pointed to three different parts of the forest. So his name is Sam. I knew it. The three men set off in their directions leaving me alone in the middle of the circle. Dad had said I would stay with him during this hunt, so why had he left me behind in this clearing? I sat down on the ground and shone my flashlight around me. I sat there for about an hour before Sam called out for us. Quickly I stood and ran towards his voice. I had to climb over some stumps before I reached him. Sam was kneeling over a body of a man. He heard me approach and waved me over. I moved to kneel beside him.

"Is he still alive?" I asked in a whisper. Sam nodded. Dean was the next to break through the trees and kneel beside Sam, followed by Dad a few moments later. They all asked the same question I did. We kneeled around the man debating what to do when the man opened his eyes and tried to squirm away from us. Sam stopped him with a gentle hand on his chest.

"We won't hurt you, we just want to know what happened." His voice was very soothing. The man stopped squirming and just stared at us. He began to shake his head.

"I don't exactly know what happened. I'm probably going crazy. You don't need to listen to a crazy man." Dean scoffed.

"Try us."

"I don't know. It felt like I was awake but I couldn't control what I was doing. I remember killing the two children, but it didn't feel like I was the one doing it, it felt like I was watching." Sam placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"You're not crazy. Trust me, you are far from it. Just go home and try to get on with your life."

"But the kids," the man started to protest, but Dad cut him off.

"That is not your fault. Just go home and try to get back to your life. We will clear everything up with this." He sounded different than he had when we were driving over here. I looked over at him and gasped. His voice wasn't the only thing different about him, his face was twisted into a cruel smile, and to top it all off, two black eyes sat perched above the snarl.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to their respective owners.**

_What Did I Tell You?_

We all sat frozen in fear as Dad stood up. Or whatever was in the place of my Dad. Dean was the first to do anything. He said a single word.

"Cristo." Dad/Not Dad reacted as if the word burnt him. Dean and Sam exchanged a quick look at each other before Sam spoke up and began talking in what sounded like Latin.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus." _Dad waved an arm and Sam went flying into a nearby tree. Dad held his hand in a slightly closed fist and Sam began choking and clawing at his throat.

"_Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii." _Dean started up the Latin again and Dad began to choke, but with his other hand he threw Dean against another tree and made the same choking gesture. I sat frozen with fear beside the man, who was frantically breathing. Sam was beginning to reach for his pocket, probably to grab something. If Dad/Not Dad saw that, I don't know what he would do. So to distract him, I tried to remember the exorcism Dad recited for me. It sounded like the one the brothers had started. I tried to remember what came after Dean's line.

"Hey! You!" I yelled to get Dad's attention. He turned to me.

"Uhh. _Omnis...Omnis... Omnis congregatio _uhhh. Uhhh. _Et se...secta." _Dad began to laugh.

"Trying to distract me so that your friend can grab his phone? Well it's not going to work dear." he began to laugh again and I saw Sam's eyes open in surprise. Dad flicked one of his hands and Sam's cellphone went flying out of his pocket and against a tree, where it shattered. Dean and him were still against the trees. Dad dropped his hands and still they remained against the trees.

"_Et secta diabol-"_ Dean began to choke out, but Dad squeezed his hand closed and Dean was cut off. He approached the man and I. The man was beginning to move away, but Dad reached his hand up and quickly turned it to the right. I saw the man's neck sharply jerk to the right with a bone crunch. His body crashed to the ground with his dead eyes staring at the sky. I stared at the man's body until a hand reached out and grabbed me around the neck. I was lifted into the air to come face to face with the monster possessing my Dad. The cold black eyes stared back at me. I clawed at his hand, trying to pry it off my neck. He just laughed at me.

"Not so brave now, are we Azura? You know, your father is just screaming for me to let you go. Let's give him what he wants, shall we?" his hand opened and I fell to the ground. I gulped down air to fill my deprived lungs.

"You know, I bet he is just kicking him self for letting you come with him." He snarled again. As soon as the word Kicking left his lips his leg shot out and landed in my side. I gave a yelp and my arm that was supporting me was the next target. The foot landed right above my elbow and I crashed to the ground.

"Oh yes he's really kicking himself now! But since he can't actually kick himself, we'll just settle for the next best thing. You." his foot connected with my ribs multiple times before he stopped. After about three kicks I heard a slight crack in my ribs, but that didn't stop the demon from kicking me over and over. I tried to curl into the fetal position, but he stopped before I could tuck myself into it. He grabbed the front of my shirt and held my face close to his. I couldn't breathe normally, so I had to take shallow breaths. He smiled and punched me in the stomach. I curled around the area where he punched me. He started to laugh a deep laugh that made him throw back his head and laugh. I brought my arm up and curled my hand into a fist. I tried to breathe through the pain as I drew my arm back and sent it flying into his crotch. He stopped laughing and let my shirt go. I tried to scramble backwards, but he grabbed my arm, twisted me onto my stomach, and snapped my arm. I screamed in pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam watched as Daniel Wilson beat his daughter to a pulp. First by kicking, then a punch. But she fought back and punched him in the crotch, which in turn made the demon break her arm. She was trying to scramble backwards, away from him, but he just kept kicking her. Finally she gave up and just laid in a heap on the ground and let the demon keep kicking her. Sam heard a noise to his left, where Dean had landed. He shifted his eyes over to him and saw Dean struggling to speak. He finally got the words out, just two little words.

"Cas help." Sam waited for the familiar flap of wings, but none came. Azura looked barely conscious at the current moment.

_Cas we need your help. Could you come down and help us out. _Sam prayed. He saw rather than heard the angel in the tree line across from them. From Sam's view it looked like he was studying Azura. He disappeared again, then reappeared behind the demon. He clasped his hand over the demons mouth and a bright light shone from Daniel's eyes. Cas let go of Daniel and he crumpled to the ground. Sam and Dean were released and they rushed over to the situation. Sam reached Azura first. Her face was barely recognizable under all the bruises and blood. She was trying to say something, but it clearly pained her to do so, so Sam just shushed her.

"Shhhhh save your strength Azura."

"Dad." She managed to whisper. Sam looked over to where Daniel lay. His eyes met with Dean's, who was crouched over Daniel, checking for a pulse. Dean slowly nodded with half a smile on his face. Sam understood that to mean the demon was gone and that Daniel was safe. He turned back to Azura and said,

"He's ok Azura." She tried to sit up, but her one arm was to weak to support her. She fell back to the ground. Sam waved Cas over to Azura.

"Can you heal her?" He asked. Castiel looked at her thoughtfully, then nodded and touched her forehead. The blood and bruises were gone in the blink of an eye, as well as everything else. She tried to sit up again, this time with much better results. Her eyes settled on her Dad's form and they grew wide with worry. She scrambled over to her Dad and checked for a pulse.

"Dad?" She asked worridly. "Dad? Dad? Dad?" Her eyes were huge with worry and brimming with tears. She maneuvered him so that his torso was resting on her lap, and his head on her shoulder. She began to rock slowly while humming. Dean made to go over to her, but Sam stopped him with a hand.

"Dad, please come back to me. Please." Azura whispered. It felt odd. It felt like they were intruding on a private moment. They watched as Daniel opened his eyes slightly and looked at Azura.

"Azura?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm right here Dad." He opened his eyes further and reached a hand up to push a stray hair behind Azura's ear.

"Azura?" He asked again. She nodded. He opened his arms and she embraced him in a hug.

"Cas, how did you get rid of the demon without killing Daniel?" Sam asked.

"If you block the mouth that prevents the demon from leaving the host, where I can concentrate my powers on exorcising the demon from the body. It's an angelic version of the exorcism you two use." Castiel replied, watching the two still wrapped in an embrace. Sam coughed to clear his throat and Azura and her Dad separated. They looked at the brothers and their angel. Sam noticed Daniel's eyes flit to Azura every so often, as if he expected her to double over or something. Azura remained nestled under her dad's arm. Finally Daniel spoke up.

"What happened to Azura? I know she was beaten to a pulp by the demon, so what happened to her?"

"I healed her." Castiel stepped forward.

"Who are you?" Daniel tightened his arm around Azura.

"My name is Castiel."

"Yeah, so, Castiel, what are you?"

"I am an angel of the lord."

"What?" Daniel looked to Sam and Dean, who nodded.

"Really? An Angel?" Azura asked. Castiel nodded.

"And you healed her?" Daniel asked. Castiel nodded again.

"Why?"

"Because she was deserving of it. In what could have been her last moments she prayed not for herself, but for you Daniel." Daniel looked to Azura and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes Dad its true." She finally said. Daniel pulled her into another hug.

"I would suggest we get out of the open, as the rain clouds are moving in." Castiel pointed out. Those words got everyone into action. They all headed back to their cars and drove to their respective places. Castiel watched them go, then disappeared himself.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I do not own Supernatural. All rights go to their respective owners.**

_Final Goodbyes_

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

"You guys really gotta go?" I asked the brothers. We were at their motel room watching them pack up.

"Yeah, Sammy here caught wind of a Wendigo over in Nebraska. We figured we'd go check it out." Dean smiled at us.

"Sounds good." Dad smiled back. For someone who was so against working with the Winchesters to begin with, he sure warmed up to them. Sam stood up from placing the bags in the trunk and slammed the trunk lid shut. He gave a look to Dean and Dean nodded.

"Hey. ,"

"Daniel. Please."

"Fine. Daniel, could I talk to you alone?" Dean asked, nodding towards the door of their motel room. Dad nodded and followed Dean to the door. I stood there watching them talk until Sam cleared his throat.

"Could I give you some advice Azura?" I turned to Sam.

"Sure. Let's hear it."

"Get out of this lifestyle while you still can, while you still have a chance." He looked at me.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean. You still have your entire life ahead of you. Don't waste it on hunting. Go out and be a teenager. Go to parties, get a boyfriend," I laughed.

"I'm sorry, but have you seen some of the guys here? I would rather date a werewolf than some of them."

"Don't... Don't.. Don't do that. Just. Just. Just no. That's a bad idea any way you look at it." I laughed again.

"I know that. I'm just messing with ya, but in all honesty some of the guys here are total creeps."

"So will you give being normal a try?" he sounded hopeful.

"Nah. Too boring. I like the hunting lifestyle. It's not like I'm dropping out of school to focus mainly on hunting. I just take cases when I'm not busy at school." Dad began yelling at Dean.

"She is my daughter! I decide how she is going to be raised, not you!" I turned to Sam.

"I'm just guessing here, but did Dean just give a version of the advice you gave me to my Dad?" Sam nodded.

"Not exactly a good idea. He's got a plan on how he's going to parent me and nobody is going to change that. He's all about giving me a choice between regular life and hunting life. Well that's what he thinks anyways. He always makes the hunting choice sound so much better than the regular life." Sam thought for a moment.

"Maybe he's testing you. Maybe he's trying to say, the hunting life may seem cool and amazing, but it's not." He was cut off as Dad and Dean reached the car. Dad had his mouth in a tight line and Dean just got in the front seat of the car.

"Lets go Sammy." He stuck his head out the window.

"If you need help, just call. You, not your brother."Dad said, passing a card with his number on it to Sam.

"This is just for you, not for your brother. I wanna make that clear."

"Alright."

"Good. See ya around Sam. It was good working with ya boy."

"You too Daniel." He shifted his eyes to me. "And you too Azura." he got in the car and the brothers sped off. We watched them leave, then dad turned to me.

"You know you have a choice right? You can choose to leave the hunting life behind and I'll still be proud of you."

"I know Dad. You aren't just saying this because of the advice Dean gave you?" I asked. Dad laughed and shook his head.

"Nah. Just thought I would remind you." he put his arm around my shoulder and steered me back towards the car.

"Dad,"

"What up?"

"Would you ever let me work a Wendigo case?" I asked, getting in the car.

"Not just yet."

"What is a Wendigo?" Dad laughed again.

"That sweetheart is why you're not working that Wendigo case." He put the car in drive and we drove home.

**THE END**


End file.
